Rêve Etrange
by Jayamisia
Summary: [OS]: Sur les One Direction. Un peu spécial ! Un rêve? Bien plus que cela...


**Bonsoir ! Hé oui, vous n'êtes pas dans la catégorie Castle, mais One Direction ! Premier écrit sur les 1D que m'a demandé une amie comme une sorte de mise à l'épreuve. Je préviens, c'est très différent des fictions habituelles sur les One Direction, de la fille qui rencontre les 1D et tout le tralala ...Et si vous ne comprenez pas le véritable sens de cet OS, c'est qu'il va falloir revoir la définition de "Fan"!**

**Bon, voilà, laissez votre avis, vos impressions ! **

**Ne vous étonnez pas, si certains éléments de la Fiction, sur Castle, ****_Amazones_**** de ****_Madoka ayu_**** ont été repris, cela faisait partit du contrat pour l'écrire ! Oui, une fan des deux... **

**Donc, ça plait, ou pas, dans les deux cas, dites le moi :p**

**Meuuurci à ma Mama que j'aime pour ses corrections, même si je pense qu'elle n'est pas habituée à lire ce genre de chose :) (Ça ne lui a pas empêché d'apprécier )**

* * *

Un rêve étrange

Hum ... j'étais bien là, allongée sur le dos. Installée ... sur quoi ? Je ne savais même pas. Je sentais juste le vent frais sur mon corps. Il soufflait doucement, je n'entendais que ça. Vous savez, cette petite brise qui s'engouffre dans vos cheveux, qui vous fait soupirer de contentement et fermer les yeux de plaisir. Un petit plaisir de la vie quotidienne.

Je ne songeais pas une seule fois à un rêve, car c'était à la fois reposant, mais perturbant et réaliste. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'étais habituée dans la ville de New York... Non, ce n'étais pas possible, j'avais passé la nuit dans mon loft. Chez moi. Après un bon bain à la rose. Mon parfum préféré d'ailleurs. Je passais de l'état tranquille à l'agacement. C'était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour que je sois dans la ville de New York. Avais-je été kidnappé ? C'était possible, vue le taux de kidnapping et meurtre dans la Grosse Pomme. Je frissonnais à cette idée plutôt glauque. Je me rendis compte que j'avais juste peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi, car logiquement, je suis dans mon grand lit, dans mon chez moi. Mais voilà, tous les bruits environnant démontraient bien que ce n'était pas chez moi. La peur de l'inconnu... Voilà la principale peur de l'être humain. J'avais envie de me baffer tellement cela devenait absurde. Je débâtais intérieurement, limite si je ne voyais pas mon petit diable, et mon ange débattre sur chacune de mes épaules. Mais au moment où j'allais basculer sur le côté, et essayer de retrouver les bras de Morphée en chassant mes questions, j'entendis un craquement. Un craquement de quoi ? Je n'en savais absolument rien, mais cela ressemblait à une branche. Alors, à moins d'avoir un jardin dans ma chambre, c'était impossible.

Et je me figeais. De peur, mon cœur tambourinait furieusement dans ma poitrine, et je retenais ma respiration comme pour attendre quelque chose. Tout ça était soudain, mais je restais stoïque, me forçant à garder une tête de joueuse de poker imperturbable pour celui, celle ou même ceux qui venaient m'embêter, chez moi, ce samedi matin-là. Prête à gueuler pour faire fuir les importuns, mais une pensée me frappa de plein fouet : Et si j'avais été droguée ? Ou pire, violée ? Ah non ! Je devais arrêter de spéculer encore encore !

Je n'entendais plus rien, juste le vent, celui auquel j'essayais désespérément de m'habituer. Car oui, n'entendre que le vent, devenait de plus en plus stressant, à noter qu'à New York, je n'entendais que la circulation, celle qui m'agaçais souvent, mais là, qui me manquait. Ce bruit familier qui m'aurait rassurée… Chassant mes pensées dérivées depuis quelques minutes, j'ouvris enfin les yeux.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Simplement car je n'étais pas dans mon lit douillet à New York. J'étais dans une forêt. La végétation était dense, et j'étais allongée sur un tas de feuilles desséchées. Je constatais donc, que ce n'était pas la forêt de New York. Ça ressemblait plus à une de ces forêts dans les reportages sur les animaux d'Amazonie, ou d'Afrique. Je me contractais, une nouvelle fois, repensant au fait que les animaux dans ces forêts n'étaient pas les même que dans les forêts Newyorkaise. C'était souvent des des serpents, des guépards… Je me stoppais dans ma réflexion, consciente que plus je pensais, plus je m'effrayais toute seule. Après de longues minutes, privant mes poumons d'air, j'ouvris la bouche et cherchais à reprendre une respiration normale. Je grimaçais en sentant l'air me brûler les poumons tant je les avais trop longtemps privé de leur oxygène.

Puis je trouvais naturellement la position assise, mais fini par me lever. Sentant les feuilles craquer sous moi. Je pris enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Je fronçais les sourcils en rougissant. J'étais totalement nue. J'avais beau être seule en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, je cherchais à trouver un raisonnement rationnel. J'étais quelqu'un de logique, toujours à chercher le pourquoi du comment, ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais douée dans toute les matières scientifique, mais là n'était pas la question. Je devais trouver de quoi me vêtir, et rapidement avant de chercher qui essayait de me faire cette farce de très mauvais goût. Mais ce n'étais pas la peine de me mettre en colère, du moins pas pour le moment. Si j'attrapais l'auteur de tout cela, il aurait un retour, digne de ce nom. Comme je savais le faire.

Automatiquement, je me mis à parcourir la végétation dense des yeux, cherchant à trouver un quelconque habit. L'herbe était basse, les arbres montaient hauts, cela donnait un contraste plutôt inquiétant, mais je ne vis rien de quelque chose pouvant me couvrir. Je fis un tour moi-même. Si quelqu'un m'avait joué ce tour, il m'avait sûrement déshabillé. Cette pensée me répugna, assez profondément pour sortir un grognement d'amertume et de mécontentement.

Lorsque je sentis un autre craquement, je pivotais brusquement et me trouvais nez à nez avec un ours. Un énorme ours, à quatre pattes devant moi. Je m'arrêtais net, mon cœur repartait sur une musique rythmée. J'aurais pu penser qu'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine, mais là mes pensées étaient dirigées vers autre chose. L'animal me regardait de ses petits globes oculaires noir, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait, mais il reniflait, sa truffe à quelque centimètre de mon cou, comme pour humer mon odeur. Je sentais quoi d'ailleurs ? Rien ne me vint. J'étais paralysée par la peur, même s'il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux, pour le moment.

Cela me faisait grandement penser au film Disney « Frères des Ours », racontant l'histoire d'un humain et d'un ours. Peut-être allais-je vivre la même chose. Je parvins à secouer la tête. Non, il était hors de question de vivre une telle relation avec cet ours, comme si c'était possible ? Non, c'était impossible. Je chassais cette idée de dessin animé de mon esprit. Je me concentrais, il fallait que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, avant de finir en pâté pour chien, ou pâté pour ours plutôt…

C'était n'importe quoi. Mon cœur ne se calmait pas, même si l'ours ne faisait rien, j'avais juste l'impression de passer au scanner de cet animal, et je devins surement rouge pivoine devant ma totale nudité. Même si c'était une bête, il m'avisait comme un humain.

Je n'osais faire geste, de peur qu'il me saute dessus et me tue. Je n'avais rien pour attirer son attention sur autre chose, alors je me baissais lentement, ne le lâchant pas une seconde des yeux, puis fini accroupie par terre, tâtonnant de mes mains. Cherchant une quelconque prise dans ce lit de feuille un caillou, une liane quelque chose d'utile, tandis que l'ours continuais de me sentir.

Bingo, je sentis quelque chose buter contre mes doigts. Je repassais ma main en un effleurement bref et précis et réussi à trouver l'emplacement exact de cette chose. C'était un morceau de roche aux primes abords. Je le fis glisser derrière moi, et m'apprêtais à l'éjecter derrière lui lorsqu'un hurlement retentit, m'écorchant les oreilles, me rappelant presque le cri des premiers morts dans le film « Hunger Game » :

« OUUUUURS ! »

La voix venait de derrière, juste là où j'allais lancer la pierre. Je me tortillais sur le côté pour apercevoir qui hurlait ainsi la mort, et pousser un juron, mais je vis un jeune homme, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, il paraissait intrigué, mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Son regard était braqué sur la bête.

L'ours tourna la tête dans la direction de ce petit homme, en grognant comme de lassitude, et me rappelant la situation vestimentaire dans laquelle j'étais, je me mis debout, libérant la pierre de mes doigts et commençais à courir, n'importe, ou mais, très loin d'ici, espérant quand même que ce jeune homme ne fasse rien de mal à cette pauvre bête. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de le détailler, mais peut-m 'importais.

Je courais le plus vite possible, lançant de temps à autres des regards furtifs derrière moi pour m'assurer que personne ne me suivait. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je fuyais, cet homme aurait pu m'aider, mais je ne savais pas s'il était civilisé ou non, ni l'éducation qu'il avait reçu envers les femmes… Après réflexion, je songeais que cela me donnait donc une raison de fuir, juste par prudence. Je ne fis pas attention ou je mettais les pieds, trébuchais et tombais la tête la première, en poussant un cri de surprise. Je fermais les yeux en grimaçant, sentant le sol et ses pierres irrégulières s'écraser dans mon dos dénudé et érafler ma peau. Je me traitais de tous les noms d'être aussi stupide pour ne pas regarder où je marchais alors que j'étais pieds nus, et dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas, sans doute infestée de plantes finissant par une voyelle dont je ne connaissais pas les particularités et des animaux sauvages avides de sang. Je secouais la tête, c'était absurde. Je ne devais pas donner trop d'importance à cette histoire, alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve très réaliste… ou pas.

Je me relevais précipitamment, ne tenant pas compte de ma chute, les joues rougissantes encore et encore. Me tenant le dos, je repris ma course effrénée, me trouvant dans le besoin pressant de courir, très loin, comme si un dinosaure aux crocs acérés me pourchassait et voulait ma mort. Mes aptitudes athlétiques me permirent de courir longtemps, sans trop vraiment savoir exactement combien de minutes, peut-être d'heures, je n'en savais trop rien. Une fois rassurée, mon cardiaque s'accélérait toujours autant, en raison de ma course. Je m'arrêtais enfin, complètement perdue, le corps en sueur et soufflant comme un buffle.

Je m'adossais contre un arbre, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale en me tenant les côtes à cause d'un poing de côté qui se faisait lancinant sur mon flanc gauche, me faisait gémir de douleur. Mais je bondis aussitôt sur le côté, en sentant mes blessures toutes fraiches me rappeler à la douleur. Comme si elles me narguaient d'être là, me disant bien que méritais bien ce que je vivais, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais le débat entre mon ange et mon petit démon reprit de plus belle, leurs demandant silencieusement de se mettre en sourdine. Je grinçais des dents sentant la douleur du poing de côté se faire plus aigüe. Ce n'était surement pas un rêve, non, la douleur était bien là. Je ne pouvais pas renier. J'avais besoin de soin, grave ou pas, mes blessures pouvaient s'infecter.

« Tu sais pour arriver ici, il y a un chemin plus facile, mais je dois dire que tu as de l'endurance ! » S'écria une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je sursautais, et levais la tête. Le jeune homme était là, au-dessus de moi, dans l'arbre. Comment avait-il pu arriver jusque-là, sans être essoufflé ? Il m'avait suivi, j'en étais sûre !

C'est à ce moment que sa tête me sembla familière, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur sa face. Je l'avais déjà vu, de çà et là. Non je l'a voyais tout le temps, c'était même agaçant parfois.

Il portait un curieux habit de cuir, et un haut que je reconnaissais être en lin, une dague pendait sur sa hanche gauche et un petit sac contenant surement des baies de l'autre côté. Il était châtain, ses yeux d'une couleur que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à voir, ses cheveux biens coiffés, et je soupçonnais une pointe de gel. Il arborait un air narquois me rappelant bien celui que je connaissais dans les magazines. J'allais lui demander pourquoi un tel accoutrement, alors qu'il était une star, lorsque je me souvins que moi, je ne portais rien, et rougis violement. Il sauta de l'arbre et me tendit sa main, un sourire sur les lèvres, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, ma nudité ne semblant pas le déranger le moins du monde. Mais moi j'étais gênée d'être dans une telle situation. Situation que j'avais toute ma vie évitée au maximum. Qui aimerait qu'une telle chose se produise ? Mise à part certaines personnes aux idées mal placées…

« Louis ! Et toi ? »

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine alors qu'un nom me venait à l'esprit Louis Tomlinson. Hors de question de lui dire mon nom. Il était une bête de scène, que faisait-il ici, dans mon rêve ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment écouté ce qu'il faisait question musique, je n'avais en réalité pas beaucoup de temps, toujours à bosser, ne voyant que très peu mes amies. Il faisait partit d'un boys band très célèbre et il était hors de question que je tombe dans leurs filets. Ça non jamais ! Je n'étais pas une fan !

« Où suis-je ? » Me contentais-je de répondre, d'un air glacial, sans montrer le trouble qu'il éveillait en moi malgré le rouge qui avait élu domicile sur mes joues. Je mettais ça sur le fait que je venais de courir comme une folle.

Il fit retomber sa main et perdit son sourire, pour laisser place à un autre sourire joyeux. Se fichait-il de moi ? Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais pas comment il était et il avait l'air heureux de la situation. Ok, d'accord, il était très beau, je dirais même séduisant, mais cet air arrogant me désespérait. C'est Brad, mon petit ami qui serait le premier à m'écarter de ce Dieu terrestre.

Il se pencha sur moi et je laissais mon air froid retomber alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma joue, me faisant rougir encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon dieu, que ses lèvres étaient douces ! Je m'enflammais instantanément. Oh non, je ne devais pas laisser place à autant d'émotions. Pas envers un inconnu, et encore moins avec une star internationale, si c'était bien ce que je pensais qu'il soit. Il se recula. Il avait l'air fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, une lueur de malice brillant dans son regard.

« Je recommence ! Louis et toi ? »

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. Il insistait en plus. Je décroisais les bras, plus que troublée par ce jeune homme, et mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Hum… heu … appelle-moi Aheria… Ahéria…»Balbutiais-je. « Mais réponds à ma question ! » Ajoutais-je en reprenant contenance.

Il sourit, puis contre attente, il enleva son haut et me le tendit.

Je le regardais, estomaquée. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté, et ses cheveux étaient maintenant ébouriffés. Il me tendait ça, comme si tout était normal. Bon sang, allait-il répondre à ma question ?! Je fronçais les sourcils d'agacement, et pris ce qu'il me tendait pour l'enfiler sans attendre une minute de plus, déjà assez honteuse de ma situation.

L'habit m'arrivait en haut de la cuisse, assez grand pour cacher mon corps comme il se devait chez une femme. Une fois cela fait, je continuais de l'observer d'un air inquisiteur, toujours sans réponse à ma question, je recroisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu es dans la Grande Forêt ! » S'écria-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant, en levant les bras au ciel.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, la Grande Forêt, était-il ignorant ? Etais-ce un délire ? Ou était-ce un complice de celui qui avait tout mis en scène ? Je devais avouer que tout cela était presque réel. Mais une chose ne collait pas, que faisait un membre des One Direction ici ? Mes amis savaient pourtant que je ne les appréciais pas plus que ça, pourquoi les avoir mis sur mon chemin ?

« La Grande Forêt ? » Répétais-je, incrédule, en haussant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête, comme fier, et je soufflais, me passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. Ecarquillant les yeux. C'était de la folie, je devais me réveiller, maintenant.

« Tu ne te réveilleras pas.» souffla mon petit démon tandis que mon ange hurlait pour ce faire entendre « Non ! Il ne faut jamais abandonner, tout a toujours une explication logique qui … » Je les fis taire, en un mouvement d'épaules, comme pour les faire tomber de leurs perchoir. Me voilà complètement folle, à me battre contre ces deux illusions, comme dans les dessins animé où l'on voyait sur chaque épaule de leurs proie, une petit ange, et un petit démon, chacun parlant pour faire rallier la personne en question à sa cause…

« Les gars ! J'ai trouvé une Nymphe ! Ahéria !» S'écria-t-il soudainement.

Je le regardais, lui servant un regard froid, prête à répliquer que je n'avais absolument rien d'une Nymphe, que je n'étais d'une femme brune, aux yeux vert, de vingt-deux ans et que je n'étais pas de leur monde. Enfin, je ne savais pas vraiment, j'hésitais entre le rêve, la drogue, ou la mise en scène de mes amis…

Je me tournais et vis quatre autres garçons débarquer, me confirmant leurs identités. C'était vraiment, n'importe quoi … Je soufflais, sentant mes jambes défaillir. Non pas d'ivresse, mais d'incompréhension. De folie. Je commençais à m'agacer sérieusement. Il fallait que cela cesse. Pour le moment, j'étais plus pour la mise en scène, les imaginant bien rire autour d'une bière devant des écrans de contrôle, reliés à des caméras qui enregistraient tout ce que je faisais dans cette petite forêt tropicale.

Les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent en chantonnant, mais je n'y fis pas attention, trop plongée dans mes réflexions.

« Je suis … » Commença le blond de la petite bande.

Je soufflais un bon coup, cherchant une quelconque caméra bien dissimulée, me préparant à hurler pour donner un avertissement à mes amis derrière les caméras. Je n'entendis pas son nom, et ce fut plus fort que moi, sachant exactement quoi dire, m'attendant à me réveiller dans mon lit, que le décor s'efface ou que la drogue ne fasse plus son effet et que la tête me tourne :

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL CE PASSE ICI ! »

J'attendis quelques minutes, les bras en l'air, mais aucune des réactions que j'avais imaginé ne se fit ressentir. Et pour la deuxième fois de « l'aventure » je me sentis ridicule, et le rouge reprit possession de mes joues, percevant les regards interrogateurs des jeunes hommes sur moi.

« Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'hurler comme ça ? » Commença un homme brun, à petites bouclettes.

Je rougis de plus belle et baissais les mains.

« Juste pour tester vos réactions. » Me repris-je en leur faisant face, en posant mes mains sur les hanches. Percevant leur interrogation, je leur servis un sourire assuré pour donner plus de poids à mes mots. Ne voulant pas passer pour une folle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Ils restèrent septiques à ma réponse, comme peu convaincu, puis j'haussais les épaules. Tant pis s'ils ne me croyaient pas. Je n'avais rien à perdre. Je ne dépendais pas d'eux de toute façon.

Je commençais à marcher, sur un petit sentier, ne laissant la place qu'à une personne en largeur, lorsque le blond sortit de derrière un arbre sur le côté et se posta devant moi

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda-t-il en reculant alors que j'avançais.

Je levais la tête vers lui et ancrais mon regard dans ses yeux bleu. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était Irlandais, et mignon, la seule tête blonde du groupe. C'est vrai qu'il était craquant ! Je m'arrêtais et entendis derrière moi tout le reste du groupe se précipiter à mon encontre, mais s'arrêter avant de me bousculer. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, et effectivement. Je retins un fou rire en me mordant l'intérieure de la joue dans un sourire, pensant que c'était hilarant de les voir ainsi.

Je le perdis vite, me rappelant que j'étais toujours dans ce foutus rêve. Je reportais mon attention sur la petite tête blonde qui m'observait intensément. Puis je soufflais.

« Vous avez un endroit où dormir ? »

Il se mit à sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le demande.

« Bien sûr ! Au fait, moi c'est Niall ! »

J'eus soudainement la nausée. Je savais déjà leurs identités. Pourquoi cela me faisait tant d'effet qu'ils me disent leurs noms ? Bah oui, même si je n'étais pas fan, je savais leurs noms. Éliminant la théorie de la drogue, je fronçais les sourcils. Si j'avais été droguée, je n'hallucinerais plus autant ! Sachant que j'avais dormi des heures, l'effet se serait estompé depuis longtemps. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Et si tout cela était vrai ? Ne verrais-je plus ma famille ? Oh non, je mettais disputée la veille avec Jimmy, je devais le revoir, je ne pouvais pas le quitter sur une telle chose, que ferait-il si j'avais VRAIMENT disparue ? Je blêmis, je devais arrêter de me voiler la face, laissant tomber toutes mes théories absurdes, de mise en scène, de rêve …

Tout cela était réel. Les One Direction étaient devant moi, cette forêt était là. Et je devais trouver une solution. J'eus de nouveau la nausée. Et mon regard s'assombrit, tant je voulais rentrer chez moi.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais et fut à quelques centimètres du visage de petites-bouclettes-brunes. Etonnée, je me reculais, effrayée par tant de proximité.

« Ben oui ! Notre village est par là ! Moi c'est Harry ! »

Je commençais à m'agiter. Bien sûr que je savais leurs noms, mais comment ça « leurs village » ? Leur village ? Etais-ce comme cela qu'ils qualifiaient Londres ?!

« Bah ! Ce n'est pas très loin ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste que … qu'est-ce que vous faites là au juste ? » Répondis-je en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre, me troublant encore.

Ils se regardèrent.

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce regard ? J'avais l'impression d'être une folle sortit d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour eux ? Je commençais à m'agacer.

« On est né là ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » Répondit Niall, sur le même ton qu'avait emprunté Harry.

Ok…. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce délire de malade ? Les One Direction qui ne se rappellent pas Londres ? Ils avaient bu, ou pris quelques chose ou quoi ? D'accord, je n'étais pas fan, mais j'en savais un minimum ! Ils mentaient ce n'étaient pas possible autrement. Ce n'était pas moi la folle, c'était eux. On leurs avait fait un lessivage de cervelle pour qu'ils nient autant Londres ? Ville à succès quand même ! Se rappelaient-ils être les One Direction au moins ?

« Et Londres alors ? » Sifflais-je entre l'agacement et l'étonnement.

Encore une fois ils se regardèrent, d'un air interrogateur qu'ils partageaient tous.

« C'est quoi Londres ? » Questionna Harry, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, un doigt posé sur les lèvres.

J'avais déjà vu Harry faire cette tête, sur une photo, mais là il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, il était d'une sincérité désarmante…

J'étais prête à hurler. Pas comme une fan, mais hurler car j'étais en compagnie d'un boys-band mondialement connu, que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'appréciais pas énormément, qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de leurs identités et que je ne savais pas où nous étions, car d'abord, ils avaient l'impression de très bien s'y retrouver dans cette forêt, contrairement à moi Alors, à moins que les One Direction se soient fait kidnappés dans Londres, peut-être drogués, ce qui, à mon avis était impossible, car j'en aurais automatiquement été informée. Même si je n'avais pas énormément de temps, je suivais la presse à people. J'en aurai surement entendu parler. Et songeais que plus d'un million de fans se seraient mis à leur recherche si tout arriverait.

Cela me confortait dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'un rêve que trop réaliste. Je devais juste attendre d'être réveillée par mon réveil, que j'avais mis en marche si mes souvenirs étaient bons ? Je n'y mettrais pas ma main à couper, mais me raccrochais à ce mince espoir pour être sortit de ce rêve, ou cauchemar, je ne savais plus comment le nommer tellement j'étais incertaine de ce que je vivais. J'aurais volontiers échangé ma place avec le premier fan qui se présentait à la porte des rêves…

Le cœur serré à l'idée de ne plus voir mon petit ami, je me sentis soudainement très fatiguée, heureuse que l'affaiblissement vienne aussi vite, cela voulait surement dire que j'allais me réveiller chez moi. Réfléchir à la question rêve ou réalité, n'étais plus un besoin, j'étais certaine que si je m'abandonnais totalement à cette fatigue, je n'aurais plus à vivre tout cela. Je vis leurs derniers regards inquiets, sûrement parce que je disparaissais sous leurs yeux. Puis m'affaissais, les jambes soudainement devenues molles au point qu'elles ne me tiennent plus…Et je m'écroulais, inconsciente…

Je me levais subitement, où étais-je ? Il faisait sombre, mais agréablement chaud. Pas une chaleur écrasante non, il faisait chaud, mais la brise de vent était toujours là. Presque certaine que j'étais chez moi, je me levais. M'asseyant sur le bord du lit puis posais mes deux pieds au sol. Le sol … ce n'était pas le parquet de ma chambre, c'était du sable, ou de la terre…

Je soufflais de soulagement en sentant l'étoffe de la chemise effleurer mon corps, que j'avais avant de sombrer. Voyant une petite lumière définissant parfaitement l'encadrement de la porte, je m'y élançais, mais m'arrêtais à peine était-je debout, prise de tournis… J'attendis quelques minutes que tout cela s'estompe et le cœur battant, je me demandais si j'étais toujours avec le boys-band-amnésique…

Je pris la poignée à pleines mains, et l'ouvris. Je fus d'abord éblouie par la lumière du jour, puis aperçu, pleins de petites chaumières, les murs en pierres, le toit en chaume. Des enfants courraient un peu partout, hurlant, riant d'une joie de vivre qui me fit sourire. Non, je n'étais pas à New York… J'étais dans un village. Peut-être celui des One Direction d'ici ? Je soufflais encore une fois, déçue, sentant mon cœur se serrer et les larmes monter en moi… Vous savez, les larmes qui vous montent lorsque vous pensez que vous êtes un cas à part, maudit des dieux, celle qui est coincée, triste et désespérée, car vous êtes sûre de ne plus jamais voir les gens que vous aimez. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de moi, toutes mes pensées dirigées vers mon petit ami…

« Ah enfin, tu es réveillée ! » S'écria une voix, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je pivotais sur moi-même, en perdant mon sourire, puis fit face à un des membres des 1D que je reconnus directement. Ravalant mes larmes, je le toisais.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que moi c'est … »

« Zayn Malik. » Finis-je dans un souffle.

Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Quoi ? Il pensait que je ne le connaissais pas ? Qui ne le connaît pas ?!

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour la rouvrir. Avant d'arriver à me répondre après quelques minutes de silence. Rien de pire que le silence. Je préférais de loin être face à quelqu'un qui bégaye. Mais je lui laissais le temps qu'il lui fallait sans dire mot.

« Oui, moi c'est Zayn, je ne connais pas Malik ! Qui est-ce ? »

Ce fut moi qui fus effarée. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu'il ne connaissait pas Malik ? Alors que c'était son nom de famille ?! Ça ne pouvait pas être le Zayn Malik que je connaissais, du moins celui que je voyais à la télévision ! Même si cet homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide !

Je ne lui répondis pas, je me mis à marcher en levant les yeux au ciel en soufflant bruyamment. Je devais faire quelque chose, à moins de continuer à écouter leurs reniements de leurs vies Londoniennes. Il me suivit. Il attendait une réponse peut-être ? Non, je n'allais pas me noyer d'explications pour lui expliquer que c'était son nom de famille !

Je fus vite arrêté dans ma course par une douce mélodie qui me vint comme lointaine…

"Baby you got me sick

I don't know what I did

Need to take a break and figure it out yeah

Got your voice in my head

Saying let's just be friends

Can't believe the words came out of your

mouth yeah"

Mais qui chantait comme cela? Je fis un tour sur moi-même avant de m'apercevoir qu'Harry chantait à quelques mètres de nous, encouragé par ses amis. Je m'approchais silencieusement, m'assis avec eux, et Zayn se joint à leur chanson.

J'en oubliais vite mes problèmes de forêt, de petit ami, et d'hommes amnésiques, et fut totalement emballée par leur chanson….

«Je suis Liam ! Alors ? Tu as aimé ? » S'écria le seul qui ne s'était pas encore présenté à moi-même si je savais qui il était.

Il m'avait remarqué et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. J'hochais la mienne, gênée d'avoir inconsciemment attiré leurs attentions.

Ils sourirent, puis repartirent pour une autre chanson. Je me laissais aller au rythme de la musique, ils n'étaient accompagnés d'aucun instrument, et c'était magnifique. Chose que je n'avais jamais faite : j'écoutais les One Direction en direct. Jamais je n'avais fait ça, prendre le temps de les écouter. Ils n'avaient pas que la beauté physique. Non. Leurs voix réunis me faisaient vibrer. Et je ne me lassais pas de leurs chansons. Toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, s'enchaînant encore et encore. Me faisant oublier le reste.

Bientôt, tout le village fut attiré comme des aimants et entourait les boys, voulant eux aussi écouter.

Lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, la gorge sèche, et à court de chansons, il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire que je n'avais jamais vu nulle part, seulement perturbée par le feu qui avait été allumé pour les voir encore chanter.

Je souris en apercevant, à la lueur des flammes, les enfants endormis dans les bras de leurs parents. Attendris par cette scène, je repensais à mon petit ami…

Je sursautais lorsque quelqu'un posa une toile, surement un pull, sur mes épaules. Je constatais qu'effectivement, j'avais froid… Je n'en avais même pas pris compte, tellement absorbé par leur musique et mes pensées. Je me retournais, et croisais le regard de Louis, qui m'observait avec intérêt. Je détournais vite les yeux, gênée.

« Merci. » Soufflais-je le cœur battant.

Les gens autour de nous commençaient à s'éparpiller, nous laissant seuls, moi et les One Direction, qui parlaient de leur performance musicale, cherchant à régler quelques problèmes qu'ils avaient cru entendre.

J'avais l'impression d'être intégré dans leur groupe, mais ma raison continuait me hurler que ce n'était pas vrai, que rien de tout cela était réel. Inconsciemment, je me sentais bien, ce sentiment d'être dans une famille… Je m'empressais d'étouffer cette sensation, sachant qu'au final, tout cela me ferait souffrir si je m'y attachais trop. Louis, qui s'était assis à côté de moi, continuait de me regarder. Et ce fut plus fort que moi et je tournais la tête pour replonger mon regard dans le sien… Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, de drôle, connaissant sa réputation de clown. Mais il n'en fit rien, continuant de me scruter… J'avais l'impression de passer aux rayons X, d'être entièrement découverte par cet homme comme si il avait le pouvoir de lire en moi. Je voyais bien qu'il se rapprochait de moi de plus en plus, millimètres par millimètres. Son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres du mien, il m'observait avec espièglerie, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose. J'étais immobile, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Avouez que c'est plutôt perturbant lorsque quelqu'un limite la distance réglementaire entre vous …

Son souffle se mêlant ainsi au mien était perturbant. Il s'approcha encore, et tout le reste du monde s'effaça, mais alors qu'il allait combler l'espace entre nous, une sonnerie assourdissante retentit, m'arrachant les tympans. Me faisant grimacer d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore. Je me reculais, consciente de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, incertaine de vraiment le vouloir, car j'aimais mon petit ami plus que tout, et je devais absolument le retrouver et parler calmement avec lui.

Je connaissais cette sonnerie, mieux que quiconque. Pourquoi alors que je commençais à être à l'aise avec les One Direction ? Surtout avec Louis, je rougissais à cette simple pensée, honteuse.

J'essayais de repousser, et d'ignorer cette sonnerie, mais elle revenait sans cesse… rageante, je fermais les yeux alors que le monde autour de moi s'arrêtait, comme mis soudainement sur pause. Puis le décor changea et ce fut le noir complet.

Alors que ma sonnerie continuait de bugler, je papillonnais des paupières, grimaçant et grognant de mécontentement. Entendant les bruits quotidiens de la circulation de New York. Sentant le sol sous mon dos… Le sol ? Pourquoi étais-je au sol ? Je m'assis, parcourant ma chambre des yeux. J'étais tombée du lit…emportant le drap avec moi. Cela me rappelait des bribes de cet étrange rêve. Cette fois j'étais sûre que s'en était un. Rassurée, je me levais, en fronçant les sourcils, accompagné d'une énième grimace. Mon dos me faisait souffrir comme jamais. Mon portable fini par me faire encore sursauter, et je m'empressais de le faire taire en jurant.

Gardant le drap contre moi, je m'assis sur le lit. Personne n'était à mes côtés… Je souris tristement en repensant aux One Direction … Dans mon rêve, j'avais beaucoup pensé à Jimmy, et voilà qu'il n'était pas là. Le revers de médaille sans doute… Mais … Les One Direction…Etaient-ils vraiment amnésiques ? Savaient qui ils étaient ?! Cette question me frappa de plein fouet. Voilà un bon moyen de confirmer que ce n'était plus un rêve. Je sautais du lit, et courrais jusqu'au canapé ou je m'assis, collant le drap sur mon corps pour qu'il ne glisse. J'attrapais la télécommande, et mit une chaîne où j'étais sûr qu'ils passeraient. Et s'ils n'y étaient pas, mon rêve serait réalité. Comment un rêve pouvait me perturber au point que j'aille vérifier de moi-même ? Je secouais la tête, c'était tout aussi absurde, moi la femme la plus terre à terre, je me troublais… mais je le fis quand même, n'aillant rien à perdre, et de toute façon j'étais seule. Sur cette dernière pensée, j'attendis patiemment que la pub finisse. Puis je fus rassurée lorsque je vis s'afficher sur l'écran « Best Song Ever » des One Direction, leur dernière chanson surement. Je m'adossais sur le canapé, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Les One Direction étaient bien là, encore stars mondiale. Que ferions-nous si nous n'avions plus nos stars ? Je savais maintenant, qu'elles étaient un moyen de partager leur talent, et de nous faire profiter de la vie, de nous l'adoucir en nous donnant de la musique à apprécier. Quelque chose qui nous fasse s'évader, pour monter loin, courir le plus loin possible, prendre un moment de pur plaisir et dans mon cas réfléchir . Peut-importe comment les gens se procure ce plaisir, les One Direction veulent nous en donner à travers leur musique. C'était le principal, cela me convenait, et je doutais que je puisse me passer de leurs musique. Cette découverte musicale, sans prendre en compte de leur réputation, et des échos, venait en même temps que la réponse que Jimmy attendait, et pour laquelle nous nous étions disputés la veille. Coïncidence ? Non, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Moi qui avais un avis fondé pour ce qu'était ce groupe pour ados, je venais d'en changer, peut-être pour pas longtemps je n'en savais rien. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais avoir un avis sans même savoir ce que c'est, et se baser sur que les autres racontent, comme des moutons suivant tête baissé, se mettant des œillades.

Certaines personnes pourraient être surpris de ce que sont capable les One Direction, moi la première, ayant déjà des préjugés, qui venait de disparaitre grâce un rêve. Juste un rêve… que cela pouvait être ironique…

J'entendis une clef passer dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrir, me tirant de mes réflexions. J'éteignis précipitamment la télévision, à contre cœur, voulant voir la suite de ce clip, mais Jimmy entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi avant que je puisse me lever après avoir éteins la télé.

Il me scruta. Il était le plus bel homme sur terre à mes yeux, brun aux yeux bleus, il était craquant en cet instant, le visage crispé à la réponse que je devais lui donner, que j'avais miraculeusement trouvé toute seule, et ça, grâce à un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes que j'avais rencontré dans mes rêves, même s'ils n'en étaient pas conscient, et que mon problème n'avait rien avoir avec eux. C'était sans doute absurde de trouver une réponse rien qu'avec un groupe de musique, absurde de n'avoir été guidé que par un rêve… Je secouais la tête, me concentrant sur ce que j'allais lui dire.

« Alors, as-tu réfléchis ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Je pouvais ressentir tout le stress dont il faisait preuve, et décidais de lui répondre rapidement avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran éteint de la tv, en me mordillant la lèvre inferieure d'anxiété et sourit avant de poser une main sur mon ventre a peine arrondis d'un mois de grossesse.

« Oui, on le garde. »

* * *

**Voilà, comme quoi, n'importe qui peut lire cet OS, Directionner ou pas.**

**Les préjugés sur eux, ne sont pas recevables, et c'est pour cela, en quelque sorte, que j'ai voulu le publier. Je fais passer un message important. Les écouter, pour les vrais fan, peut devenir psychologique. Je m'explique : C'est une façon pour moi, de m'échapper, le temps d'une chanson, comme pour regarder ma série préférée qui est, ****Castle****, les deux, pour échapper au quotidien de la vie. Bref, moi ça m'a aidé. Et je dois dire aussi, que je n'ai pas eu à regarder leurs physique pour les apprécier. J'appréciais d'abord leur musique, et après leurs apparence.**

**C'est comme cela que je le vois. Donc, cet OS représente beaucoup de choses à la fois, et je comprends que certains ne comprendront pas du premier coup, comme certains Directionner qui ont lu, mais n'ont pas compris.**

**Je l'ai écrit pendant les vacances, et c'était une belle aventure !**

**J'attends donc vos retours, en espérant qu'il y en aura !**

**Je retourne à mes deux autres fictions, et vous dis Biisouus et à la prochaine !**


End file.
